Sweet Confessions
by slytherincrush
Summary: Warning: do not read if you are easily offended by hawt sexy Draco/Hermione make-out sessions. ;


"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, her hands clenched at her sides as Malfoy smirked at her infuriatingly.

The two were having one of their famous Head common room spats. As usual, Hermione seemed on the verge of angry tears, and Draco was enjoying himself immensely.

"Just admit that you were wrong about him and I will," he said coolly. "Admit that he is a stupid speckled git who hasn't a sensitive bone in his body, that I have been right about him for years. He has absolutely nothing to offer a woman and you have been wasting your time with him." He grinned as Hermione's face reddened. _She looks very cute when she's all fired up_, he thought, a warm feeling spreading through him.

"For your information, Malfoy, you have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I haven't had any interest in him for over a year. And while I will not go so far as to insult him, I will tell you that I am quite over him." She blushed even harder, as something flickered across her expression that intrigued Draco enough to wipe the smirk off of his face. Now she looked more than angry, she looked…embarrassed He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, really? And why is that, Granger?" he asked, walking over to the fire and flopping down in an armchair, staring at her fuming, her arms now tightly crossed in frustration. "Are you interested in someone else?" She glared at him.

"It's none of your business. And you are one to talk about sensitivity. That's a laugh! You're the one who doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body. Look at who you run around with, that vile Parkinson. Do you think she cares about you? She only wants to shag you because you're the Quidditch captain and because you're…." here Hermione stopped, looking painfully embarrassed as well as angry with herself. She blushed even more deeply as Malfoy sat up, smirking at her.

"Because I'm…what, Granger? What were you going to say?" he said, laughing. Hermione's face suddenly fell, all anger gone, and her eyes darkened with an unreadable expression. She sighed, turning from him and walking back to her room.

"Never mind, Malfoy. Just forget it," she mumbled as she disappeared down the hall. As Draco heard the door to her room shut quietly, he no longer felt like smiling. _What was that all about_, he thought curiously. _Damn you, Granger_, he cursed her, _this has got to end. _ He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anything done that night.

Lately it had been like this. The two would argue, more often than not about how pathetic the other one's love life was, and then it would end with Hermione getting all depressed and shutting herself into her bedroom, avoiding him for the rest of the night. Their relationship had evolved into something rather strange, although bearable, in the last year. The fact that they now shared a dormitory had forced them to learn to speak to one another although it still seemed impossible for the two to have a conversation that did not involve a healthy dose of insults. Malfoy had to admit that little Granger had grown up quite nicely over the past year. And he suspected that she felt the same about him. He smiled when he thought of the night she had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room.

He had come home after practice one night in September to find her curled up on the couch and was touched by how sweet she looked lying there. He had gently lifted her up so that he could slide under her, laying her head in his lap, and had started stroking her hair. She had stayed sleeping for at least another half hour and he had just held her like that. At one point she had sighed and rolled over, facing him, her arm unconsciously going around his waist as she snuggled closer to him. He had laughed, and when he did she sleepily opened her eyes looking up at him. It only took a second for her to realize that she was snuggling up to Malfoy and when she did she yelped and backed away from him, almost falling off the couch.

He grabbed her before she fell, pulling her up so that she was now practically sitting in his lap, her face inches from his. He had smirked at her as she blushed, glaring at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she had stammered, reddening even more.

"I don't really know, but whatever it is you seemed to like it," he said, snickering. She had pushed him away from her roughly and slid off the couch, storming to her room and slamming the door.

Now, sitting in the common room, it was the memory of that night, of her arm innocently clinging to him that made him get up and walk over to her door. He paused and then knocked lightly. "Granger, I'm sorry. Can I come in? Please? I want to talk to you." When he didn't hear an answer, he cautiously opened the door. He stepped into the room to see her sitting on the floor by her bed, her head in her arms.

"What do you want, Draco?" she mumbled, not looking up. He sighed and walked over to her, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Granger? Gods, you act like you're 12 years old sometimes," he said, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulders gently. He felt her stiffen suddenly and he snickered. "Am I not allowed to touch you? Do you find me that repulsive, Granger?" he asked, now reaching down to tickle her side. She jerked away from him, choking back a giggle.

"No, you're not," she said, blushing and avoiding his gaze.

Malfoy laughed. "I'm not allowed to touch you or I'm not repulsive?" he teased. She finally managed a shy grin.

"Neither, I guess," she said quietly. He grinned at her. They sat like that for awhile, his arm still lightly around her.

"Granger, can I ask you something?" Draco said. Hermione slowly turned to look at him. He saw the look of fear sparkle in her eyes, but she nodded.

"What do you think of me? I know we've had a horrible past, but things have changed so much in the last year that you must have forgiven me for some of it." He grinned. "After all, I've forgiven you," he added, his eyes twinkling. Her mouth fell open and she looked at him indignantly.

"Forgiven me? What have I ever done to you?" she sputtered, looking angry again.

"Oh, I don't know, punching me. Insulting me. Humiliating me," he listed, raising an eyebrow at her. She grinned and looked away.

"Well, yes, I did do all those things," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry," she added. "But it was usually in self-defense, you have to admit." He nodded.

"Fair enough. So answer the question. What do you think of me now?" She stared at him, and he didn't miss the blush that colored her face again. He smiled at her and reached to touch her cheek. "You're blushing, and I think it's very cute," he said softly.

"I'm not," she mumbled, jerking her head away quickly and looking down. "Why do you want to know what I think of you, Malfoy? You don't care what I think of you," she said, sounding sad all of a sudden.

"Of course I care what you think. Why else would I be asking?" he said, removing his arm from around her and reaching for her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. She stared at her hand in his.

"Malfoy, do you know you're holding my hand? I just thought I would…call your attention to it," she said looking extremely uncomfortable. He laughed.

"Yes, I know I am. Now tell me, please, Granger. What do you think about me? I really need to know." Again she looked away, blushing.

"It's none of your business, you git. I don't have to tell you anything," she whispered, looking close to tears. He squeezed her hand again.

"Please? Tell me and I'll leave you alone. I promise," he said. His face fell in dismay as he saw Hermione's lips start to tremble and a tear slide down her face.

"No," she said, sniffling. "Malfoy, why are you doing this? It's…impossible for me to tell you how I feel. You…you wouldn't understand." He suddenly felt his heart start to race as she turned to look at him. In that one look, he felt that he could actually see how she felt and realized with a start that he felt exactly the same way.

"Yes I would," he whispered, still holding her hand. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she whispered back, "You'd only laugh at me. Or worse." He smiled, his heart very light all of a sudden, and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. She gasped and pulled away, looking at him in shock.

"Now, tell me, Hermione, how did you feel about that?" he asked quietly, moving closer to her, slipping his arms around her and pulling her back to him.

She looked down shyly, then snuck a glance at him. "Well…surprised? Shocked?" she said in a hushed voice. He smiled at her.

"That's all? Nothing more than that?" he asked, now sliding his hand up her back and into her hair. He could feel her trembling as he touched her. She seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Well, I'll tell you how I feel about your…girlfriend," she finally burst out. He raised an eyebrow at her, amused, and laughed.

"Ok. But she's not my girlfriend, you know. Not really," he said, beginning to enjoy the turn the conversation was taking.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I think she's horrible. She's mean and stupid and...and I don't like her. You can do better," she finished, looking painfully embarrassed by what she had just said. She folded her arms and turned away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I can? Well, what is that supposed to mean, Granger?" he teased, again reaching to tickle her side. She slapped his hand away, her face turning steadily pinker.

"It means….well, it means," she stammered, "that you can find someone who treats you better. Someone who knows how lucky they are to be with you. Someone who… who loves you," she added in a rush.

They stared at each other, both of them breathing hard. Malfoy looked at her wonderingly, seeing how she glared at him, but at the same time her eyes pleading with him.

"And," he said, smirking at her as she glared at him miserably, "Who, pray tell, would this _someone_ be? Did you have a particular person in mind?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"See?" she burst out, pushing him away and standing up. "I knew you'd laugh. Go away, Malfoy. I don't need this right now," she said, standing up and walking over to the window, turning her back on him angrily.

He stayed sitting on the floor staring at her. "Granger, come over here," he said quietly. "Because I'm not going over there." She turned briefly to shoot him a very dirty look.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Draco Malfoy. This is my room in case you haven't noticed. I don't have to listen to you," she said, her voice shaking. "Go away."

"You don't mean that, Granger. Come back over here now," he said firmly. She turned her back to him again, sniffling.

"No. Why would I want to do that," she said grumpily. He laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. So I can kiss you again?" She gasped and turned to look at him again.

"Who says I want to kiss you?" she said, her voice cracking nervously. She cleared her throat. He sighed, frustrated.

"Dammit, why are you so stubborn? You don't have to say it, I see the way you look at me. You've had a crush on me since the end of last term. Why can't you just admit it? Granger." She turned to look at him, blushing and miserable. "I know. Stop pretending. Just get over here and give in."

She looked at him, her eyes beginning to register what he had just said. He saw the desire in her expression and fought the urge to stand up and go to her_. But this is so much more fun, to see her squirm_, he thought smugly.

Hermione suddenly sighed and slowly walked back over to Draco, sliding to the floor next to him. She looked at him pleadingly. Draco's face softened. "Granger," he said, reaching to touch her face. "Why is this so hard for you?"

"Don't make me say it, Draco," she whispered. "It will ruin everything." He sighed, turning to face her, taking her face in his hands.

"What are you talking about? It will ruin what?" he asked helplessly, looking into her eyes. She pushed him away and wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"Because as long as I don't admit it, you're everything I want you to be. I can look at you and think about you and…and imagine you however I want you to be. If I tell you and you laugh…then I can't think about you anymore. It would be too…humiliating."

Malfoy was silent, staring at her, a smirk starting to play on his lips. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "I…ah, think you just…told me." She looked up at him miserably.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did," she whispered, blushing fiercely.

"So," Malfoy said, sliding his hand into her hair, "You know I'm not going to let you stop there. Tell me what all these thoughts about me are. Because I'm guessing that I've had the same type of thoughts regarding you, Granger." She looked at him skeptically, still blushing.

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that, Malfoy," she mumbled, sounding embarrassed. He smiled.

"Well have you ever thought about this?" he whispered, leaning forward to brush her hair aside. He bent to kiss her neck and she gasped. "Because I think about this quite a bit…" He grinned as his lips traveled to her ear. As he breathed softly into it, he felt her tremble. His heart began to race again as she moaned softly.

"You liar, you do not…" she gasped, leaning against him, feeling electrified by his scent, by his breath on her neck. He laughed.

"I'm not lying," he said, pulling away to look into her eyes. "And I only fight with you because you look so cute when you're all riled up." She gaped at him, blushing. He smiled at her and leaned to kiss her. She gasped as his lips met hers again.

"Draco…" she mumbled into the kiss, "I don't…I didn't…" He smirked, still kissing her.

"Granger, can't you shut up for one minute? I'm enjoying this and you're ruining it." He slid his hand under her shirt to rub her back. She moaned softly as she felt his hand sliding over her skin. He smiled as she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. He hugged her tightly, his eyes closed, feeling her quickening breath on his neck.

"Now," he whispered after a few minutes, "Was that so difficult?"

"Yes," she mumbled into his shoulder, making him laugh. He lifted her chin up to look at him. She gazed back at him, speechless. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and leaned to kiss her again. She moaned softly into the kiss and returned it eagerly, running her fingers through his soft blond hair, tugging at it gently as she kissed him.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered, leaning to kiss his neck. "I've wanted you for so long," she murmured, feeling herself blush all over to hear those words escape her lips. He seemed to growl deep in his throat as he stood up, pulling her up with him and maneuvering her on to the bed, pushing her down and sliding on top of her.

"And I…" he murmured in between kissing her, "want you….so very badly…as well." He heard her gasp and pulled away to grin down at her. "Are you enjoying yourself, Hermione?" he whispered, staring into her eyes, feeling himself start to lose all control and loving it. She stared up at him and swallowed.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes shining. He smiled at her, his grey eyes laughing, as he leaned again to kiss her.

"_Mmm_, so am I," he said as he slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt, the whole time carefully watching her expression. She stiffened and he chuckled to see her face flush as his fingers grazed her panties. "What's the matter, Granger," he whispered, smirking, loving how she squirmed under his touch. "Afraid I'll see how…_whoa_…" His eyes widened and his voice trailed off as he felt the front of her panties which were obviously soaked through. Hermione looked at him guiltily and blushed even deeper, then looked away embarrassed.

"…wet you are," he finished in a hollow voice as he gently caressed her through her dripping panties. He continued to lightly tease her clit through her panties, feeling himself get impossibly hard, knowing that his own boxers were growing steadily wetter with his own pre-cum. They were both breathing hard now, and Draco began to whisper in her ear as he got her off.

"I'll bet you've been touching yourself like this for months thinking about me, haven't you, Granger?" She nodded, her eyes shut tightly to the pleasure. He teasingly ran his finger under the edge of her panties, wanting her to absolutely beg him to touch her underneath them. "_Say it, Granger. Tell me yourself: how often do you play with this pretty little pussy, how often do you tease your own horny little clit while fantasizing about me?_" he breathed into her ear, feeling the heat coming off of her body, feeling the juice that was now positively running down her legs.

"All the time, I do it every night, every morning…oh God," she whimpered as he finally slid his fingers into her underpants and tickled her clit. Her whole body spasmed with pleasure, her fingers now snaking through his hair, moaning with abandon.

Draco groaned as he leaned to kiss her again hungrily, before biting her ear gently and whispering, "_You must have had so much fun in this very room, thinking about me, haven't you, little girl…and now I know all about it, how wet and hot this little pussy of yours gets. How does that make you feel, that I know your little secret? It feels pretty good, doesn't it?_" She groaned again, starting to shake as she clutched his shoulders tightly and he knew she was getting closer. Draco reached down with his other hand to grab his erection through his pants, rubbing it, loving how hard and hot he was over her, loving how she was squirming underneath him with pleasure. The more he breathed into her ear and whispered deliciously embarrassing questions, the wetter she became, the more she whimpered and writhed at his touch.

"_And now, after all those nights of coming in your pants over me, now you're going to come…_" he murmured to her as she started shaking even harder, her eyes tightly shut as her orgasm approached.

"…_right…in…my…hand,_" he finished as she moaned loudly, pushing herself against his hand, her clit now throbbing and juice literally pouring out of her pussy onto his fingers.

"Oh, Draco, I'm…I'm coming," she cried. He smiled as she groaned in ecstasy and he leaned to kiss her neck as she did, whispering encouragingly in her ear.

"_Mmm, that's it, good girl,"_ he purred, wrapping his arms around her more tightly, nuzzling his nose into her neck. He held her tightly, her body still twitching with pleasure, her face hidden against his chest. Draco smiled at how sweet her heartbeat felt against his: he couldn't recall ever feeling a girl's heart beat this fast before. He waited until she had recovered, and when she finally had somewhat she slowly raised her head to look at him, her brown eyes shining and a shy little grin on her face. He smiled down at her, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Are you ok?" he asked, chuckling. "Did you like that, Hermione?" She blushed and looked away.

"You know I did," she whispered, embarrassed. Draco smiled and leaned to kiss her. She eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him blissfully. He sighed and buried his face in her soft wavy hair.

"I hope I didn't scare you with all that smutty talk," he whispered in her ear. "I just couldn't help myself, you were being so damn cute and sexy, you get me so hot." Hermione gasped as he slid his hand into her now very un-tucked and disheveled blouse, and looked up at him, her eyes still shining with excitement.

"Please…don't apologize for that. It was…amazing," she said, blushing again. Draco stared at her, feeling his desire building up even stronger. "I…I really just want you so badly, Draco," she added in a hushed voice.

Upon hearing this, Draco promptly attacked her lips with his, biting gently on them, exploring her eager mouth with his tongue. He moaned softly into her mouth as he felt her hands unbuckling his pants. He grinned down at her as she had a bit of trouble with the button and he reached to help her. She rolled her eyes, embarrassed. He laughed as he slid his own pants down, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply.

Draco could feel Hermione shaking and as she looked up at him, he smiled at the expression on her face: it was obvious she was trying to be brave, but he could still see the fear in her soft brown eyes. "Hermione, we don't have to do this right now, we have loads of time…I adore you. I hope you know this," he said softly, his hand stroking her cheek. "Just tell me no and we'll stop right now."

She shook her head. "I don't want to stop…please, Draco, make love to me," she whispered. His eyes lit up.

"Are you sure? Have you…" he raised an eyebrow at her, "ever done this before?" She took a deep breath and shook her head. She suddenly looked worried.

"No…is…is that ok?" she asked as her face fell. He stared at her in amazement. As turned on as he was, his hormones suddenly took a backseat to his heart, which melted instantly at her nervous question. He gazed down at her sweet brown eyes, so scared of his reaction, and he leaned to kiss her gently.

"Oh, Hermione," he murmured as he kissed her softly, reaching down to grab her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "It's more than OK. I'm not worthy, I'm really not." She sighed and shook her head as he squeezed her hand, still kissing her.

"Of course you are, Draco," she said fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." He started kissing her even more fiercely as he pressed his body against hers. Both of them were now breathing heavily, clutching at each other passionately.

"It might hurt a bit at first, OK?" he whispered as he slid on top of her, again leaning to kiss her neck. _Oh Gods she is so sweet_ he thought wildly, his cock absolutely aching for release. He had never been with someone so delighted by everything he did, someone so obviously excited by being close to him. She nodded and blushed as he added, "But you're nice and wet, so it won't be that bad." He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling as he slowly slid in to her. She gasped, her arms tightly holding on to him.

At once Malfoy realized that he wasn't going to last very long. She was so wet and tight, and more than that he could almost feel the emotion pouring out of her, could feel her heart beating against his, and it was magical. He kissed her as he found his rhythm, and her gasps and whimpers brought him closer and closer to orgasm with every second. He reached to push her hair out of her face, gazing down at her, her face flushed and her eyes shining. Before he knew it he had blurted out, "Hermione, do you love me? Tell me you love me, please…please say it," he groaned.

"I love you, Draco, I love you so much!" she cried, her voice breaking and tears starting to fall. Draco groaned again, and leaned to kiss the tears off of her face. "Oh, Hermione, I love you too. _I love you, baby_," he gasped as he started to come. Her arms tightened around his neck as he moaned and thrust into her one final time before he collapsed on top of her, his hand again reaching for hers, pulling it up to his lips to kiss it gently.

They stared at each other for a long time before either of them spoke. She was the first one to break the silence. "Do you really love me, or is that just something people say?" she whispered hesitantly. He looked at her in surprise before leaning to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I meant it with all my heart. How could anyone not love you, Hermione? Do you really love me?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. He hugged her tightly as he felt her shiver.

"Yes," she whispered. "Of course I do." She blushed and added, "I wasn't expecting you to make me say it, though." He laughed.

"Sorry about that," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I guess I forced you tell me quite a bit tonight, didn't I?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded, smiling back at him.

"It felt good, though, to finally be able to tell you all that stuff," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. He sighed and stroked her cheek, feeling as if he would burst with emotion.

"It makes me so happy to make you feel good," he whispered back, leaning to kiss her again. Before they knew it they were kissing passionately again as if they could never get enough of each other, as if they couldn't get close enough.

"It's getting late," Hermione whispered, biting her lip nervously. Draco smiled at her, tickling her side. She giggled.

"And?" he teased. "Do you want me to leave?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, silly, I just wanted to ask you, if…you know," she stammered, embarrassed. He grinned at her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"No, I don't know. What is it you're trying to ask me, Granger? I think we know each other well enough now for you to ask me a simple question, don't you think?" he asked, smirking as he reached to touch her hair. She blushed and struggled to finish.

"Well," she said in a small voice, "I was just wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight. I…I've always wanted to. Usually when I think about you, for some reason, I imagine…" he grinned at her as she blushed even more deeply, "I imaging that we're in your room." He sighed and slid on top of her, leaning to kiss her. She gasped and kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away after a minute and looked down at her, loving how her eyes shone up at him.

"That is so sweet." She turned away, embarrassed again, and he touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. "So sweet," he murmured again, leaning to kiss her cheek. "Of course we can sleep in my room. I would love it," he said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her to him tightly and sighed again with pleasure.

"I doubt we're going to get much sleep, though," he said, smirking. She giggled as he got off of the bed, pulling her with him. "I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

"That's quite alright," she said, looking up at him adoringly. "You know I love it." He laughed, pulling her to him again and kissing her gently.

"Let's go," he said softly, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the room.


End file.
